Encore désolé pour hier soir
by nathdawn
Summary: Un lendemain de cuite, c'est gueule de bois et souvenirs en friche... Zoro et Sanji, toujours...


**Bonjour !**

**Avec Lisen, on se lance un défi. Comme nous sommes très en verve ces temps-ci, on fait une battle d'OS... celui-ci pour répondre à ''du Rhum, des femmes''. Mais bon, les publications n'auront rien à voir entre elles forcément, c'est juste un petit jeu.  
**

**Donc songfic, inspirée de ''Désolé Pour Hier Soir'' de Tryo. La version Zoro existe sur le site "Désolé pour hier soir" de Clowsama, tout en bas de mes favoris. Je vous conseille d'aller lire Lisen et Clow, ça vaut le détour... et la bonne rigolade!**

**Pour ceux qui veulent jouer, ne vous gênez pas ! Je ne promets pas que ça durera longtemps, l'inspiration est une traîtresse et le temps nous manque. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Encore Désolé Pour Hier Soir **_

_**.**_

Sanji, quelque part sur Grand-Line...

_**Réveil matin : 15 heures , j'me réveille comme une fleur, **_enfin du genre **_Marguerite dans le macadam _**qui_** a besoin d'un Doliprane. **_Mon œil ne veut pas rester ouvert, trop de lumière. Et c'est dingue le bruit que font les voisins. Ah non, ça c'est dans ma tête que ça résonne, comme un tonneau... vide. Et qui m'a mis une éponge dans la bouche? Ah non, non plus, mauvaise information, ce n'est que ma langue aussi râpeuse que du papier de verre. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis dans mon lit, je reconnais mon _**Réveil matin : 15 heures...**_

Oh putain! Putain de putain de merde! **_J'me réveille comme une fleur, _**saute en bas du lit, manque de me péter la gueule dans mes fringues et mes godasses jetées pêle-mêle au sol, c'est pourtant pas mon style. Je devais être dans un sacré état hier soir, je ne me souviens de... rien!

Bon, inutile de penser, je suis hyper à la bourre, mes mélorines n'ont pas eu un repas décent à leur réveil, oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elles vont penser de moi? Je ne suis qu'un monstre! J'enfile la première chemise venue, caleçon, chaussettes, pantalon et je noue ma cravate en courant sur le pont, manquant de me vautrer dix fois avant d'arriver dans mon sanctuaire. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai mis mes pompes à l'envers. Bref!

Je tente d'avoir l'air naturel en entrant dans la pièce particulièrement silencieuse. Le reste de l'équipage est là, avachis sur leurs sièges, les yeux dans le vague, une tasse à la main. Bon, au moins, ils ont réussi à se débrouiller sans moi, Nami et Robin dégustent le breuvage fumant en discutant.

« **_Ça va les gars ? Bien dormi ? _**»

je n'ai droit qu'à quelques regards vitreux. _**Pas d'réponse, tant pis ! **_C'est pas que je me sente de faire la conversation, je suis dans le gaz. Il faut que je me reprenne. D'abord, se requinquer! Mais en saisissant la cafetière, je me rend compte qu'elle est vide.

_**« Putain les gars, abusé ! Qui c'est qu'a fini l'café ? »**_

Aucun savoir-vivre! Ah, si j'étais pas là! Franky me lance un regard blasé de celui qui a trop mal aux cheveux pour m'entendre gueuler dès le réveil.

« _**Oh ça va, ça va ! Tu vas pas nous gonfler!**_

_**- Qu'est ce qu'y a Franky, t'as quelque chose à m'dire ? »**_

C'est bon, il m'énerve déjà. Puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il a? Il doit comprendre ma question muette puisqu'il reprend:

_**« Ben hier, t'étais pas bourré.**_

_**- Ouais, t'étais pire ! »**_,renchérit Usopp.

Rien! Je ne me souviens de rien! Et je commence à trouver ça flippant. Ils ont l'air en rogne les copains... Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire?

Je m'occupe dans ma cuisine alors que les autres se sont dispersés pour aller cuver chacun dans leur coin. J'ai beau me triturer l'esprit, je me souviens qu'on est sortis tous ensemble dans une boîte, j'ai bu... sûrement vu ma gueule de bois de ce matin, c'est logique. Bordel, faut que je me souvienne!

**_Prise de conscience : 16 heures. J'fais mine d'aller me coucher,_**personne ne fait attention à moi, les autres sont plus ou moins comateux. Bon, réfléchissons...

_**Je mets les mains dans les poches, défile le cours de ma soirée, des tickets de carte bleue, quelques tickets de caisse me font remonter le temps... **_aucun doute, j'ai picolé! Comme un trou si j'en juge ce que je sors de mon pantalon. Et dans ma veste alors?_**...**_

_**« Oh putain merde! Ma veste! »**_

Franky qui passait devant ma porte ouverte se stoppe aussitôt.

_**« Ta veste Armani n'est pas là ? Tu n'l'as pas prise avec toi ?**_

_**- T'as dû la laisser au milieu du vestiaire du Macumba ! »**_

Je regarde Luffy qui vient sans doute de trouver la solution à mon problème et je ne sais pas si je dois plus m'étonner de mon oubli ou alors de son esprit particulièrement vif.

Je passe nerveusement ma main sur le visage,_** j'ai la mémoire qui flanche et les yeux rouges **_qui me picotent. Fatigué, je suis fatigué.

«Dis Sanji, t'es sûr que ça va?_** Et en plus... dans ton lit, ça bouge ! »**_

Merde, c'est qu'il a raison ce con! Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu ramener? Dans mes rêves les plus fous, c'est une superbe créature, aux seins lourds. Tout compte fait, elle n'était peut-être pas si mal cette soirée. Je me congratule moi-même, la bave aux lèvres._** Sur c'coup-là Man, t'as été un homme !  
**_

Bon, on va pas y passer la journée! Je soulève un coin du drap et là, j'y crois pas. Et je m'insulte en silence, de toute façon, je suis incapable de parler. Bien joué Sanji, t_**'as ram'né l'croisé d'Jacky Sardou et d'un Pokemon !**_

Oui, ça me fait cet effet là un Marimo à poil dans mon lit dans lequel je me suis réveillé, à poil aussi. Oh putain! Je vais faire un malaise, je vais mourir, je vais me faire seppuku, je vais... Mais je suis interrompu dans mes pensées suicidaires par la voix de Franky. Merde, j'avais oublié les deux autres imbéciles qui rigolent à gorge déployée en se tapant sur les cuisses.

**_« T'as du stylé mon frère ! Quand tu vois double, tu ramènes de la bombe nucléaire ! »_**

Pitié, faites que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, un abominable cauchemar! Mais évidemment, le sabreur ouvre un œil, nous fusille du regard alors qu'on l'a réveillé. Je le vois, il me voit. Tout à l'heure, j'avais juste un peu la nausée, là, je sens que je vais claquer une peau sévère au milieu de ma chambrée. Avec un peu de bol, je vais en crever. Ce serait la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

J'entends la porte claquer dans mon dos. Oh putain, les deux autres se sont barrés, me laissant seul avec l'autre décérébré... toujours à poil, juste le drap qui ne cache que l'essentiel et pas gêné pour un sous. Dis quelque chose Sanji, dis quelque chose, merde!

**_« Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers ! La tête dans l'cul, l'cul dans l'brouillard ! »_**

C'est pas vrai, j'ai dit cul! Devant lui alors qu'on a... On a fait quoi au fait? Pourquoi j'ai dit cul, d'abord? Ah oui, peut-être parce que c'est là que j'ai mal... Putain, j'avais tellement mal au crâne que j'avais occulté le reste. Mais c'est pas vrai! Je baise avec le Marimo, une aberration en soi et il a fallu que je me retrouve dessous! C'est décidé, je vais me foutre par dessus bord, je vais m'attacher une de ses altères à la con pour être sûr de ne pas pouvoir remonter. Oui, c'est la meilleure solution.

Il me regarde toujours, attendant que je parle. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire à cet abruti?

_**« Les gars...**_euh, Zoro, **_ désolé pour hier ! Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers ! Promis demain, j'arrête de boire. Hier c'était la dernière..._**

-Si tu le dis... _**Bon ben salut, on s'appelle. »**_

Il se fout de ma gueule, en plus! Mais j'ai même pas la force de le cogner et je me laisse tomber au bout du lit, à son opposé. Pas de contact, parfait, je maîtrise. Un coup d'œil au réveil, il est _**17heures. **_Cette journée ne se terminera donc jamais?

_**Je provoque une assemblée... **_oui enfin, juste lui et moi... et y'en a déjà un de trop. Me souvenir, il faut que je me souvienne! **_J'ai des relents de gin, de vodka, de caï et de sake..._** oui, un concours de bouteille, le Marimo m'a provoqué et évidemment, j'ai fait le con.

**_« T'as l'œil qui part en vrille_**,Sourcils en Vrille. »

Je le fusille du regard. Lui, il sait! Bordel, il sait!

_**« Y a des coins dans vos sourires ! On me cache quelque chose ! Qu'ai-je pu bien faire de pire ? »**_

Pire que de coucher avec lui? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir? Il sourit, ça n'annonce rien de bon.

_**« Fallait manier mieux la nuit man ! Arrête l'alcool, tu deviens grave !**_

_**- Mais je sais pas, rappelle-moi, j'me souviens pas !**_

_**- Ben, t'étais grave, t'as pété ton câble, souviens-toi. »**_

Je me contente de faire non de la tête. Je ne me souviens de rien! Zoro soupire, s'assoit confortablement contre l'oreiller et me lance un joli sourire moqueur... que j'ai juste envie de lui faire ravaler!

« Je ne me souviens de rien. Est-ce qu'on a... tous les deux... ? »

Impossible que je prononce le mot.

«Ben comment je pourrais te dire ça? On est rentrés tous les deux après que tu aies cherché la merde à des types, puis voulu te dessaper sur la piste... enfin bref, t'étais à fond! Je voulais t'aider à te foutre au pieu mais tu m'as retenu. T'étais déchaîné!

- Comment ça? Je suis sûr que tu as abusé de la situation!

- Oï, pour qui tu me prends? Dis que je t'ai violé pendant que tu y es! Non, de toi-même, t_**'es... monté sur l'chapiteau !**_

_**- **_Hein? Mais arrête avec tes images à la con!

- Ouais, ben tu t'es mis sur moi et ça avait l'air de te plaire. Moi, j'étais juste _**accroché au cordage, **_ou à ton...

- C'est bon Marimo, j'ai compris.

-Ben heureusement que je te tenais, tu te démenais tellement que t**_'as failli t'aplatir comme un blaireau _**en bas du lit_** ! **_Et t'étais en forme, **_tu voulais pas redescendre. »_**

Oh mon dieu! La baise en termes nautiques, j'avais jamais entendu pire. Jamais fait pire non plus, d'ailleurs. Moi, à cheval sur le Marimo... J'étais au-dessus en quelque sorte, ça sauvait un peu mon honneur mais vraiment très peu. _**Quitte à vivre en hauteur, c'est mieux que de se pendre. **_Non, en fait, j'aurais dû me pendre! Je le ferai sans doute, dans pas longtemps...

Bon Sanji, calme-toi! C'était qu'une cuite, je me souviens de rien ce qui n'est pas plus mal. L'important est que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais!

Me voilà donc fin prêt pour de nouvelles résolutions. **_Un esprit de sainteté dans un super corps de champion._**

Et je me barre, plantant là le Marimo sans rien dire et je file dans ma cuisine. Personne, ouf! Je vais pouvoir faire le point, oublier ce dont je ne me souviens absolument pas et oublier ce que j'aimerais oublier, effacer,... Merdeuh! Je vais cuisiner un peu, ça va me changer les idées. Quelques ingrédients, une flambée et cinq clopes plus tard, **m**_**e voilà donc prêt.**_

_**J'me colle devant un plateau sur le canapé, soupe de légumes, bol de thé et qu'on me foute la paix ! **_J'ai bien du mal à avaler l'infusion, inutile de tenter le bouillon, j'ai la nausée et la migraine. **_C'est fou qu'on puisse à ce point être mal le lendemain !_**

J'entends soudain la porte, je lève les yeux... bordel, la marée montante qui m'apporte une algue pas fraîche! Il veut pas me lâcher lui?! Ben on dirait que non vu qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi, la décontraction incarnée.

_**« Dans ton canap' on est bien. »**_

Et mon cul, c'est du poulet? Ah putain, pas dire cul!

« Tu peux pas aller glander ailleurs plutôt que venir me faire chier ici? »

Je suis déjà en appui sur mes pieds, prêt à me lever pour qu'on aille se bastonner dehors. Mais lui ne bouge pas.

**_« A quoi bon sortir se foutre la guerre? _**Pas envie, trop crevé. »

Je me contente de m'adosser au canapé. Putain de soirée! _**Plus jamais, j'vous jure. Plus jamais comme hier !**_

_**« Eh Sanji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton verre d'eau ? Allez on va se taper l'apéro ! »**_

C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom et j'ai buggé une seconde. Parce que... ça m'a fait plaisir. Et en même temps, il espère me faire boire, le saligot!

« C'est bon, j'ai picolé hier pour les dix années à venir.

- Et ton sens de l'honneur, alors?

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans abruti?!

_**- Allez Cook, bouge tes fesses ! T'as promis à Luffy. Il faut tenir ses promesses !**_

- Mais putain, de quoi tu me parles?

- Hier soir, t'as dis à Luffy, demain à 19 heures,_** on s'retrouve au comptoir. Luffy fête son anniversaire ! **_C'est bon, ça te revient? »

Ah oui! Je m'en souviens de ça. Et de... de la bouche juste en face de moi que j'ai... que j'embrasse, une pulsion. J'ai oublié pas mal de trucs mais ça, ça doit être comme le vélo. Je me suis carrément jeté sur lui, nos lèvres soudées et qui bougent de concert et ma langue ne tarde pas à retrouver la sienne. Baiser à saveur de rhum et de saké, mon tabac s'y mêle avec harmonie. Et il sent si bon cet abruti de Marimo. Nos bras s'accrochent l'un à l'autre, nos mains caressent sans pudeur.

Nouvelle résolution! _**Et désolé pour ce soir si je finis à l'envers ! Après celle-là, j'arrête de boire, laissez-moi juste la dernière... **_

* * *

**Et voilà, pas de guimauve cette fois!**

**Alors, review? Et oui, vous les ficivores, c'est à vous que je m'adresse! ça vous a plu? Alors dites-le, le carré en-dessous sert à ça. Rien ne peut mieux remercier et encourager les auteurs à continuer à poster. Et faîtes de même pour Clowsama et Lisen... Merci!  
**


End file.
